die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Protagonists
This is a list of all the protagonists in the Die Hard scenario films. Main Protagonists *Alex Shaw - SWAT officer in Speed 2: Cruise Control. *Cameron Poe - Ex-Army ranger in Con Air. *Casey Ryback - Navy SEAL turned cook in the ''Under Siege'' film series. *Cornelius Morgan - Former police officer in Breakaway. *Cross - Black Ops operative in Maximum Conviction. *Darren McCord - Ex-firefighter in Sudden Death. *Doctor David Grant - US Army intelligence consultant in Executive Decision. *Gabe Walker - Mountain climber and rescue ranger in Cliffhanger. *Jack Traven - SWAT officer in Speed. *Jacques Kristoff - NATO operative in Derailed. *Jake Roenick - Police sergeant in Assault on Precinct 13. *James Marshall - President of the United States in Air Force One. *Jesse Graves - Smokejumper in Firestorm. *Joe - Biker turned drummer in Command Performance. *John Cale - Failed Secret Service applicant in White House Down. *John Cutter - Former police officer in Passenger 57. *John Mason - Ex-SAS captain in The Rock. *John McClane - NYPD cop in the ''Die Hard'' film series. *Judge Dredd - Street judge in Dredd. *Kyle Pratt - An aircraft engineer in Flightplan. *Manning - Black Ops operative in Maximum Conviction. *Marion Snow - CIA agent in Lockout. *Matt Foster - Ski patrol bum in Icebreaker. *Mike Banning - Former Army Ranger and Secret Service agent in Olympus Has Fallen. *Paul Blart - Mall cop in Paul Blart: Mall Cop. *Riley Hale - United States Air Force Pilot in Broken Arrow. *Rudy Ray - Former mercenary in Point Blank. *Sasha Petrosevitch - Undercover FBI agent in Half Past Dead. *Stanley Goodspeed - Chemical weapons specialist in The Rock. *Thomas Barnes - Secret Service agent in Vantage Point. Supporting Protagonists *Al Powell - The LAPD sergeant who helps John McClane in Die Hard and Die Hard 2. *Alexei Petrov - The President of Russia in Command Performance. *Anna Petrov - Alexei Petrov's daughter in Command Performance. *Annie Porter - The passenger on the bus in Speed and the cruise ship in Speed 2: Cruise Control. *Benjamin Asher - The President of the United States in Olympus Has Fallen. *Bobby Zachs - A train porter in Under Siege 2: Dark Territory. *Carol Finnerty - A Secret Service agent in White House Down. *Donnie the Guide - The White House tour guide in White House Down. *Emily Cale - John Cale's daughter in White House Down. *Emily McCord - Darren McCord's daughter in Sudden Death. *Hal Tucker - Gabe Walker's friend in Cliffhanger. *Jack McClane - McClane's CIA operative son in A Good Day to Die Hard. *James Sawyer - The President of the United States in White House Down. *Jessie Deighan - Gabe Walker's girlfriend in Cliffhanger. *Jordan Tate - A Playmate model in Under Siege. *Judge Cassandra Anderson - A rookie judge and psychic in Dredd. *Matt Farrell - The computer hacker who helps McClane in Live Free or Die Hard. *Mikhail Kapista - An FSB agent in Command Performance. *Samantha Mendez - A CIA courier in Maximum Conviction. *Speaker Allan Trumbull - The Speaker of the House of Representatives who becomes the acting president in Olympus Has Fallen. *Terry Carmichael - A park ranger in Broken Arrow. *Tyler McCord - Darren McCord's son in Sudden Death. *Venus - A pop star in Command Performance. *Vince Larkin - A U.S. Marshal in Con Air. *Yana Petrov - Alexei Petrov's daughter in Command Performance. *Zeus Carver - The Harlem electrician in Die Hard with a Vengeance. Category:Heroes Category:List